


The night grow will grow cold, will you keep me warm? {DEMIGOD AU)

by arfrid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Demigod AU, Demigods, F/F, Gay Will Byers, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Pining Dustin Henderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: “One unfortunate hero will find the way, the other one will go astrayOne will be lost in death and betrayal, the other will be gone but will not failThree heroes, young as noon, will feel the loss of the afternoonA mortal will help find their best friend, finding their own path in the end” {DISCONTINUED!}
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Vanishing of Will Byers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/gifts).



> Demigod au! Woooohooooo!!

“Damnit, Mike!” Dustin said, slamming his hands on the table dramatically as Mike laughed at his pain. They were at Camp Half-Blood, playing Dungeons & Dragons. Dustin, at first, was skeptical about playing, since now they knew monsters like that _did_ exist, but they convinced him it was for fun. Besides, it wasn’t like they would go on a quest any time soon.

“Will, your action!” Mike shouted excitedly.

“Fireball him!” Lucas urged him. Will looked at him with panic, vines growing around his arms in agitation.

“I’d have to roll a thirteen or higher!” He warned. Dustin at his side nodded.

“It’s too risky. Cast a protection spell.” Dustin reasoned beside him. Dustin and Lucas argued before Will yelled “Fireball!” and threw the dice. They disappeared in the floorboards of the cabin. The boys were looking for it when Nancy yelled for him.

“Mike!” She yelled, hand on her hip. A few irritated looking Athena children were behind her. It was a bit awkward since they all had blonde hair and there was Mike and Nancy with black and brown.

“Nancy, we’re in the middle of a campaign!” He told them. One of them scoffed angrily.

“I don’t care. You’re not letting the rest of us sleep, like normal people!” Nancy yelled back.

“We’re not normal, we’re half-bloods!”

“Now, Mike!”

Mike turned to one of the blondies behind his sister; Chris. He’d known him fairly well, but not enough to let him in the party. He shook his head weakly, silently telling him it was no use arguing. Mike groaned and turned to his party.

“Time to go, guys.” He told them. Lucas and Dustin groaned in unison, while Will looked at him sadly. Will and Lucas picked up their jackets, ready to go out in the swift breeze of the Fall. Dustin didn’t need it, since he was a son of Hephaestus, and though he couldn’t produce fire, he was always warm.

As they went out, Dustin offered Nancy a slice of Pizza. Barb, who was a daughter of Hermes, gratefully accepted it. Nancy pretended to play nice around her best friend, but on the inside, she was cringing.

Dustin and Lucas set off first, talking together. Will smiled at them; he knew they’d be together one day. He’d just have to wait. Then he saw Mike beside him, and decided something.

“It got me.”

Mike looked round at him, confusion in his eyes. “Huh?”

“The Demogorgon. It got me.” Mike nodded and Will ran towards his friends. Mike smiled fondly, feeling a blush grow in his cheeks.

Will’s Cabin was Number Four, right next to Poseidon’s empty one. Even though Athena’s Cabin was Number Six, he liked to walk with his friends to their Cabins.

Apollo’s Cabin was right next to Athena’s Cabin, so Lucas said goodbye to them and tried to get an arrow out that was lodged inside the golden wall. Will and Dustin grinned, then walked on.

“Race you to my Cabin!” Dustin challenged. “Winner gets a comic!”

“Any comic?”

“Yeah- Wait, I didn’t say go! Hey, cheat!”

Will ran, reaching the Hephaestus Cabin in the fastest that any of the 4 boys ever had. Will touched a gear that was on the wall and Dustin quickly stopped him.

“Don’t touch that, please.” He pleaded. Will obeyed and stepped away from the gear.

“I’ll take your X-Men 134.” Will told him. Dustin shook his hand, muttering ‘cheat’. He waved and started walking to his own Cabin, giggling, watching his surroundings as flowers bloomed wherever he stepped. He wasn’t really watching where he was going, assuming he would take a walk before he wandered back to his Cabin; he loved to watch nature. His mind wondered as he watched the trees.

Lucas and Mike had always gone to a mysterious ‘Summer Camp’, refusing to say anything about it to Will and Dustin, at least until they found out they were Half-Bloods too.

Will was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a twig snap, and he realized he had long since gone into the woods; he couldn’t see the Camp anymore. He looked in front of him and jumped, seeing a figure taller than a man, but thinner that anything he had encountered. He jumped off the path and into the deeper part of the forest. He ran through, finding another path that lead to camp.

He stopped in the middle of the middle of Camp. He thought about where to go, then he thought of Mike and the Athena Cabin.

 _Yes!_ He thought, _they’d know what to do. They’re the smartest at Camp._

He ran in, expecting to at least see one of Mike’s not-siblings, but seeing no-one.

“Mike? Nancy? Mike!” He called through the Cabin, looking for a sign of _someone_.

He ran out to see the creature fast approaching. He gasped, and ran towards the cabin that he knew housed all the weapons. He sprinted into the Cabin, locking the door behind him, knowing the lock wouldn’t hold. He grabbed a shield and sword, trembling. He was never good with weapons, preferring to just sit in a field and watch plants grow on his hands and feet.

He watched the door, breathing shakily.

Then he heard growling behind him, and looked up to see the monster.

Then everything went black.


	2. A prophecy unwinds.

“Mike? Nancy? Mike!” He called through the Cabin, looking for a sign of _someone_.

He ran out to see the creature fast approaching. He gasped, and ran towards the cabin that he knew housed all the weapons. He sprinted into the Cabin, locking the door behind him, knowing the lock wouldn’t hold. He grabbed a shield and sword, trembling. He was never good with weapons, preferring to just sit in a field and watch plants grow on his hands and feet.

He watched the door, breathing shakily.

Then he heard growling behind him, and looked up to see the monster.

Then everything went black.

Mike was late to his Archery Class. He had Lucas as his kind-of tutor but officially, an older camper was _supposed_ to watch them. The older camper allowed Lucas to teach him as long as he didn’t actually have to do any work.

Lucas helped him level his bow before asking him something.

“Did you see Will this morning?” He asked carefully, before drawing his own bow and aiming it, setting an example to Mike.

“No,” Mike said truthfully, finally shooting and hitting two lines away from a bullseye “why?”

“The Demeter kids told me that they didn’t see him come in last night.” He told him concernedly. Mike’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” He said. Will had never had a problem going to his Cabin after a campaign. “Have you told Chiron?”

“No, not yet. I’ll tell him after practice.” He reassures him, though Mike wasn’t all that reassured. He nodded and they continued. He didn’t get a single bullseye that practice.

Them and Dustin joined forces after their individual classes and practices ended, and they all flocked to Chiron.

“Chiron! Chiron!” They called, and he looked round to see 3 worried middle schoolers.

“What is it?” he asked politely. They each told him everything, voices overlapping. He put his hand up, successfully silencing them. Jonathan, son of Hypnos came over, looking down at the ground.

“One at a time- Yes, Jonathan?” he asked the boy. Jonathan had the same worried look as the kids. Jonathan looked up.

“My brother, Will. He’s missing. I-I’ve been looking for him after my archery practice. He’s... He usually comes find me after my classes and we talk and then he goes to his friends.” He nodded towards the boys, and they nodded.

“Yeah, we didn’t see him. He was with us last night, and we were playing a campaign.” Mike explained quickly, wanting to know where the boy who he had a crush on since they were 8 years old was.

Chiron scratched his beard, thinking carefully.

“We must consult the Oracle.” He eventually decided. The boys exchanged glances. Robin lived in a place called Hawkins in Indiana, but she could be Iris Messaged easily.

They quickly made a rainbow, and Chiron asked it, “Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.” And threw in a drachma.

Robin quickly appeared in the rainbow, half-visible. She was smiling into it.

“Chiron.” She addressed him and bowed slightly.

“Robin.” He addressed her, nodding. “We need to know something.”

She seemed to notice his grave voice and nodded seriously.

“One of our own, a child of Demeter, has gone missing. What should we do to find him?” he asked. Robin’s eyes suddenly glowed serpent green.

 _“One unfortunate hero will find the way, the other one will go astray_  
One will be lost in death and betrayal, the other will be gone but will not fail  
Three heroes, young as noon, will feel the loss of the afternoon

_A mortal will help find their best friend, finding their own path in the end”_

Her eyes went normal again, and she shook her head, like she’d been in a trance.

Chiron looked at the three boys gravelly, before turning back to Robin.

“Thank you, Robin.” She nodded and he put his hand through the Mist, ending the Iris Message.

“We have to go.” Mike immediately said, stepping up

“Yeah!” Lucas and Dustin said in unison, going beside their friend. Chiron shook his head.

“No, no. It is too dangerous for you three.” He told them. Jonathan raised his hand.

“Yes, Jonathan?” Chiron asked his student. Jonathan looked up at him, a rare determination in his eyes.

“I’ll go. I want to go on this quest. Besides, I’m young. I haven’t even reached my eighteenth birthday yet.” He told him. Chiron surveyed him, then he nodded at him, something like pride in his eyes.

“I’ll get you your partners.” Jonathan nodded fiercely.

“We could be his plus ones!” Dustin complained. Chiron looked at him sadly.

“You are far too young and unprepared.” He told him with fondness in his eyes, “One day you’ll go on a quest of your own.”

Dustin and Lucas continued arguing against it, but Mike was already plotting. Plotting what he’d do.

That night, Nancy volunteered to go with Jonathan, and by default, so did Barb and Steve. They both wanted to go, and hesitantly, Chiron eventually let them all go, on the condition that they look out for each other.

“Don’t worry sir, I’ll try and keep them under control.” Jonathan told him defiantly. Chiron nodded at them, then sent them out.

At Half-Blood Hill, Joyce hugged Jonathan with tears in her eyes, telling him to look out for himself. Karen and Ted came, congratulating her on a quest and wishing her luck. Mike came up to see his parents gloomily. Dustin and Lucas wished them looked and out they went.

Lucas visited Mike with Dustin. When it was raining, Lucas held Dustin’s hand and he pretended not to say anything about it.

“Okay, we need to come up with a battle plan.” Mike suddenly said one evening. Dustin and Lucas jumped, not expecting him to suddenly say something.

“What do you mean?” asked Lucas, crossing his arms. Mike rolled his arms.

“I mean, a plan to find Will. We _need_ to.” He told them firmly. No-one argued. They all wanted Will back.

“Okay. What’s the plan, Mike?” Dustin asked confidently. Mike grabbed his school bag that he had brought with him.

“We’re gonna go find Will. Let’s go to Hawkins. You know, where Robin lives? I have a feeling we have to go there.” Lucas narrowed his eyes at Mike’s thoughts. Then he resigned, nodding. Dustin nodded, eager to go on a quest.

“We leave tonight.”


End file.
